The present invention relates to a reactor building having internal structures, whose stresses are independent on the deformations of the general floor. It also relates to a process for producing the internal structures.
In general terms, it is known that the building in which a nuclear reactor is installed, called the reactor building, comprises a confinement enclosure within which are arranged structures, called internal structures, which support the components of the primary circuit. These structures comprise a floor, called the internal structure floor, a structure called the vessel shaft which surrounds and supports the reactor vessel, and hot cells positioned around the vessel shaft. The confinement enclosure is sealed by a soft steel covering, called a skin. The confinement enclosure prevents any leakage of radioactive substance in the case of an accident and resists the pressure and thermal stresses resulting from an accidental fracture of the primary or secondary circuits. The confinement enclosure is constituted by a floor, called the general floor, a cylindrical skirt erected on the general floor and a dome sealing the upper part of the skirt. Reactor buildings are known for which the stresses in the internal structures are a function of the deformations of the general floor.